


Midnight

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind comforts Chromedome after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 30 day challenge - kiss

"Here, I brought you some energon."

The proffered cube was snatched up by Chromedome with a mumbled, “thanks," and sucked down with enthusiasm. Rewind settled onto the berth next to Chromedome, his servos rubbing his shoulders soothingly. The hab suite was quiet for a few kliks, the ragged cycling of Chromedome’s venting being the only noticeable sounds.

Chromedome’s visor flickered as he calmed himself, leaning into Rewind’s gentle touch. Nightmares were always intense and unyielding for the mnemosurgeon, and this night was no different. The energon was a cooling salve against his tanks and his endura’s calming presence was always welcomed after such events. His servos shook as he came down from his terror, and Rewind gently took the cube from his servos before he dropped it.

Rewind snuggled closer to the other, his arm wrapping around his waist as best as he could manage. He whispered words of love and safety until Chromedome’s venting eased out and the mnemosurgeon gave him a tired, albeit, grateful look.

Laying back on the berth, Chromedome sighed quietly. “I’m sorry I woke you."

They had been together long enough that ‘sorry,’ was usually unnecessary in this situation, but Rewind had long since given up on telling Chromedome so. Instead, he nodded, crawling up next to Chromedome’s helm to massage it tenderly. “It’s ok. I don’t mind."

The tender ministrations were enough to lull Chromedome into a state of half-recharge, but the mech was coherent enough to let forth a breathy chuckle. “I don’t know how you put up with me."

Rewind laughed lightly. “I don’t know how, either, sometimes." He nuzzled his facemack against Chromedome’s affectionately.

Chromedome chuckled, nuzzling back. “I love you, Rewind."

Rewind pulled away, resting his helm on Chromedome’s chest. “I love you, too. Now, can we go back to recharge now?"


End file.
